El Volcan
El Volcan is a company and a notable building in Just Cause (1). Description It's the only whorehouse in San Esperito. The whole facility is located in the crater of the large volcano and can be reached either by a long road, or by helicopter. The latter is obviously quicker to go by. The Volcano The volcano itself is the third tallest mountain in San Esperito, after the two mountains in Durango (province). The volcano hasn't been active for a very long time as there is no presence of lava or magma. There are no trees growing on the higher, rocky parts of the mountain, but the crater contains the usual jungle. The volcano is either extinct or dormant. The road One way to get up there is by road. The road leading to the top has constant traffic, but few (if any) vehicles actually stop at the facility. They just turn around and sometimes get caught up on fences on the roadside. The road is considerably long, taking ages to drive on in a mediocre car. The Vampire monster truck is probably the best vehicle to use as it can climb the steepest of all sloped hills. There are also some checkpoints where a roadblock fence is placed. This could be considered as a useless feature as one checkpoint would realistically work out instead of having AI-controlled cars constantly getting rammed into each other. At these sites there is a Scando Track Loader Extreme. There are several points of interest along the road: *The road passes through a small unmarked military facility at its lower end. This facility is featured in the mission Some Like it Hotter. *Next, the road passes the Rioja 03 "Lava camp" safehouse. *There are three small construction sites/checkpoints next to the road. All of those sites have a Scando Track Loader Extreme and a roadblock. The roadblocks don't have soldiers outside of the mentioned mission. The facility itself The facility has a large gate and a parking lot. The main building is shaped like a volcano. The first floor has a bar and several stages for exotic dancers. There's a large revolving El Volcan logo on top of the roof. Another large logo is on top of the facility gate. There are several barmen and exotic dancers. The dancers might not be there at all times of the day, but there are always drunken soldiers. If you stand still, close to a dancer for a few seconds, she will perform a dance for Rico. There are at least 5 different dancers. A total of 10 hot tubs can be found around the building. The hot tubs are isolated in the jungle and can be accessed by wooden ramps, which have roofs over them. The hot tubs appear to have no water in them in the Playstation 2 port of the game. Otherwise it appears on all platforms of the game. The tubs also have a little fire burning in the middle of the tub, elevated just above the water. The flames cannot harm Rico. Perhaps Rico's uniform is flame-proof? Missions *Storyline / Agency mission "Some Like it Hotter". The player must kill General Jose Durango. *2 collect missions: **The mission "Staying power" is entirely here. **One item from another collect mission is on top of the roof. Do not try to approach it with a helicopter. The rotating logo and other transparent walls will make your vehicle explode. Use the parachute. Alternatively you can jump from a vehicle onto the roof and walk up there, but DO NOT parachute down, some forcefield around the rotating sign will kill you instantly. However if you are lucky enough, you can walk down from the roof. Location In the crater of the large volcano. That volcano is the third tallest mountain in San Esperito and can easily be located on the map. The road to the top passes the Rioja 03 "Lava camp" safehouse, which has a The Vampire monster truck. Trivia *Those same exotic dancers can be seen on the streets of Esperito City at night. *The dancers use the same speech lines as the bikini-wearing women in the cartel villas. *It's sometimes possible to hear the village sound-track at this location. That sound-track contains the barking dog; the chickens; the man who sells Aguas Frescas and a few other common village sounds. This is probably a glitch or mistake in programming. *The Just Cause 2 counterpart to this facility is the Mile High Club. However, that one is in the air, whereas this place is on the ground. *The drunken soldiers continue to show up at this place, even after the province has been completely taken over by the Guerrillas. Even non-drunk military soldiers will appear here after Guerrilla liberation. Try not to start a firefight with these soldiers as they will suddenly ignore all Guerrillas (attacking them anyway) and start shooting at you. The Guerrillas will still cancel most of them out, but unless you are a master at dodging bullets or mobility, good luck trying to dodge about 10 soldiers shooting at you at the same time. Of course, you can still kill them, but hopefully you have a rocket launcher or mounted gun nearby as government HH-22 Saviors or Police Huerta PA51 Azteks will appear from the sky and start machine gunning you. *There was a once a mod that would allow you to get rid of the strippers for good. Needs confirmation. This must be some kind of a Myth. *It's possible to start (and complete) the Collect mission here during the mission Some Like it Hotter, but that would require very fast mobility to kill Durango, for after he reaches a certain distance (assuming you don't chase him) he will disappear and the mission will fail. Gallery El Volcan 2.png|Note the gate near the upper right corner. El Volcan whorehouse.jpg|Photography of El Volcan whorehouse, front view. El Volcan 3.png|One of the hot tubs. El Volcan 4.png|Rico has caught the attention of 2 exotic dancers. Note the drunken soldiers behind him. Scando Track Loader Extreme.png|A Scando Track Loader Extreme at one of the construction sites. Video Category:Companies Category:Content Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Notable Buildings Category:Natural objects Category:Featured Articles